Star Wars AU: A New Hope
by Moritaka1900
Summary: My second episode of the AU series of Star Wars! The Galactic Empire wages war against the New Republic! Princess Leia Organa and her company of the Jedi Guards, are in possession of the Death Star's secret plans! Can they get it to the clone rebellion or will they get killed? Read on and find out!
1. Chapter 1

**Star Wars AU: Episode IV**

 **A long time ago in a galaxy, far, far away**

Insert: Star Wars Opening Theme

A New Hope

 _It has been 19 years since the start of the Clone rebellion for a New Republic. The clones have been hiding and building up their forces to battle the evil Empire. A consular frigate of Alderaan, commanded by Commander Stone and turned rebel Vice-Commander Fox, desperately try to evade the Star Destroyer of the Imperial 501st Legion in order to deliver the vital intel of the Death Star plans that was received from one of Neyo's men to the main Headquarters on Yavin IV._

 **Tantive IV**

Inside the ship, many of the Jedi Guards grabbed their helmets and rushed to battle positions along with allied Rebels of the Alliance to Restore the Republic. The former Coruscant Guard—now named Jedi guard—still wore the proud red coloured armour, but replaced their Coruscant symbol with that of the Jedi Order symbol to represent the renamed battalion. Vice-Commander Fox urged the troops to move faster while Stone tried to locate the Princess of Alderaan. The Clones still retained their Phase II armour— many Kaminoans did research on the new Stormtrooper armour and found that the Phase II was more effective in protecting the clones than the new Imperial armour. This proved to be an advantage, as many clones could tell who was ally and enemy.

Stone ran past the rushing clones and found the Princess, and saying, "Your Highness, it is time to evacuate you. The nearest planet is Tatooine. Looks like we'll have to send you to the 212th for now."

The Princess of Alderaan looked at her personal guard Commander and replied, "Alright, I will be with you soon. Get R2 and C3PO at the escape pod hanger."

"Yes, Ma'am," replied Stone as he prepared to support his troops.

Suddenly, the ship stopped, and many of the clones realised that they were being pulled by the Star Destroyer's tractor beam. Some of the clones, who were armed with DC-15A rifles, while most were armed with DC-15S carbines, and several had Z-6 repeaters. Fox aimed at the door with his blaster rifle while the Imperials cut the door open. When it was blasted outwards, many of the clones opened fire. Waves of blue lasers were sent streaming towards the open door, and only a few stormtroopers managed to get through the opening without being shot. Three of the guards were shot by the red lasers sent by the stormtroopers, and Fox was forced to withdraw his men away from the door to prevent further casualties.

"Fall back! There are too many of them," shouted Fox as he fired his blaster rifle three times before running back.

Two of the guards with the Z-6 repeater fired at the stormtroopers to cover their brothers, but were killed shortly by the endless wave of stormtroopers. Fox reported to Stone in the escape pod hangar, "It's no use. We have tried to push them back but the stormtrooper have managed to break through and killed most of the boys."

"I want you deliver the princess and the intel to the 212th on Tatooine. We can't risk them both falling into Imperial hands. I will do what I can to stall them but we may not be able to see each other again, Fox. You're in charge now. May the Force be with us," said Stone as he slipped his helmet on and ran to face the enemy.

Fox then ran with two clones following him to the escape hangar. Fox saw the Princess inserting the intel into R2-D2 and sent him on his way in the escape pod.

"Your highness, we must get you away from the Imperials. Please get into the pod with the droid" said Fox as he signalled the men to go into the pod.

"No, Fox. I must stay in order to fool the Empire into thinking we don't have them. You go on. Deliver the intel safely to General Kenobi. I will stay with Stone." Replied the Princess

Fox sighed and said, "Alright. I shall do as you command, Princess. C'mon 3PO! Let's get in!"

Fox got into the pod while dragging the poor protocol droid into it. The escape pod launched with Fox initiating a jam to cover their tracks and landed safely in Tatooine.

In a small corridor, Commander Stone was being thrown about by a force user working for the Empire. The sith lord was dressed in black and had a robotic mask and body. His name was Darth Vader. Vader stopped throwing Stone about and started to choke him. "Where is the stolen intel?! Is it on this ship?!"

"I….don't….talk….to…Imperial….scums….like….you!" said Stone weakly as he felt his blood rushing out of his head.

Vader let go of Stone and ordered the stormtroopers to put him in the brig. "I want the intel found! And I want every clone on this ship to be wiped out with prejudice!"

 **Tatooine, Unknown area**

Fox looked around for any enemies and signalled the all clear. The two clones followed and grabbed their blasters. "Alright, boys. We'll be going to the 212th Battalion headquarters to get the intel there. Stick together. If separated, rendezvous at the Lars homestead. Understood?"

"Yes Sir," said both of the clones as they packed their bags and walked with the two droids towards the 212th. The group walked on for hours under the intense heat of the sun, until Fox halted the group and looked through his binoculars and caught sight the Lars's homestead.

"Huh, we have come across our rendezvous point. We'll rest there for the night and resume our journey. Dean, make the protocol droid useful when we get there." Said Fox as he put his binoculars away.

The clone called Dean replied, "Yes Sir! Come on 3PO, you and I are going to be buddies for life."

The group arrived at the homestead and saw Beru and Owen Lars, both looking shocked that they saw a group of rebel clones of different colour.

"Funny, we are used to seeing clones in orange but you are red. Care to explain what is going on?" asked Owen.

"Sir, my name is Vice-Commander Fox. I'm in charge of a secret mission to deliver something of vital importance to the 212th. May we stay here for the night? We got two droids that can help with some of your work as our thanks" explained Fox.

Owen thought about it and turned to the house. "Luke," he called to his nephew. "Help our guests feel comfortable!"

A dashing young man with dirty blond hair came outside and greeted the clones with shock, as having been used to only seeing clone in orange as well. Luke prepared beds for the clones while he made an oil bath for 3PO.

"Thank the maker," the droid babbled. "This oil bath is going to feel so good. I've got such a bad case of dust contamination, I can barely move!"

Fox sighed at this and worked on the R2 unit to get the intel as well as the message the Princess made until Luke came with a glass of jawa juice and food for the commander.

"Excuse me, sir? Thought you might want this," said Luke timidly as he viewed the veteran clone commander with a bit of fear.

"Thanks, kid. Why don't you sit down and help me fix this R2 unit?" said Fox as he took the plate and glass.

Luke sat down and tried to fix it, until a message appeared. However, it was only part of the message. Fox sighed and thanked Luke for his help, though Luke asked many questions about the lady in the hologram until Fox told him that it was highly secret and wouldn't want to get Luke into trouble for knowing the secret information. Fox decided to retire for the night and prepare for the long day ahead.

When the sun rose, Dean was the first to wake up and found R2-D2 missing. Said clone rushed to wake up Fox, "Sir, the R2 unit is gone!"

"What?!" shouted Fox as he too got up and found the R2 unit missing.

He cursed and woke up the other clone, named Zero. "Zero, wake up! We got an emergency on our hands!"

The three guards put their armour on and left the homestead but before the three set off, Fox asked Luke to drive his speeder to the mountains, where they saw the R2's tracker heading towards the 212th Headquarters. The four sped their way to the 212th along with 3PO. The journey was quiet until an attack from the Tusken raiders.

"Ambush! Luke, take cover in the rocks," shouted Fox as he got out of the speeder and began to shoot his blaster carbine at the raiders. The clones and the raiders exchanged lasers on each other until the raiders were killed by another clone on top of the rocks. The clone in question was holding a DC-15X sniper rifle, and had orange markings on his armour.

"Vice Commander Fox, you are in the clear! Have your men, droids and guest come into one of the entrances. I marked it on your HUD," shouted the sniper clone.

Fox nodded and signalled R2, 3PO, Luke and his men to come. When they got to the marked position, Fox saw the security eye and said, "Vice-Commander Fox. Designation: CC-1010. Coming in with two protocol droids and a farmer by the name of Luke Skywalker. I'm carrying a highly secret intel to be delivered to High Command. Mission number: 7318."

The eye blinked and withdraw. Suddenly, the rock shifted and came a elevator with bright lightings. The group shuffled into the elevator and the rock closed. The elevator began to shift down and all of a sudden, came a display that Luke has never before seen in his life. There were three Venators and two Acclamators in the hangar deck of the base, where thousands of clones were training below the hangar and large cloning capsules could be seen below the training facility.

"That's right, kid. Welcome the 212th Attack Battalion Headquarters. Here you will find 'Ben' Kenobi," said Fox to Luke.

The elevator stopped and Fox was greeted with an armed escort of 5 men, each holding a DC-15A rifle. Under their command was Cody's second in command, Captain Waxer.

"Commander Fox, we here to escort you to the Supreme Commander," said Waxer.

"Alright, let's go. See to that Luke gets attended as well; I'm sure he would like to meet General Kenobi" said Fox as he walked alongside Waxer with the droids and Luke following him.

The facility was huge. There were many training rooms and cloning equipments. Luke was fascinated by the sight of the hidden base and even saw clone pilots training in flight simulations of Z-95 headhunter or sometimes, the Arc-170. The dazzled look on Luke's face ended when the clones arrived at the doorway and Waxer knocked, "Supreme Commander, we have Fox and his men here."

"Get them in please, Waxer, and leave guards outside," shouted the Supreme Commander.

"Yes sir! Fox, after you. You too, kid," said Waxer as he showed the way and then left to do his other duties.

The Supreme Commander had his left shoulder pad painted orange with an antenna. His helmet's visor was also painted orange. His name was Commander Cody. With him was an old man with grey hair and beard. The two turned to the group and Cody spoke first, "Fox, do you have the intel?"

"Yes, Supreme Commander. The intel is in the little R2 unit along with a message from Princess Leia. It's not good. She was captured by the Imperial 501st. I think Stone is also captured as well."

"I see. The situation is grim. Who is this young lad?" said Cody as he turned to face Luke.

"My name is Luke Skywalker and I was looking for a man named Obi Wan Kenobi. Do you know him?" asked Luke as he faced the clone commander.

"Obi-Wan Kenobi. Haven't heard that name for a long time," said the old man, who was stroking his beard

"Do you know him? Uncle Ben, is he related to you?" asked Luke

"Of course I know him! He's me! I haven't gone by that name since you were born—except when I'm with the clones," said Obi-Wan.

Luke was surprised to see that 'Ben Kenobi' was in fact Obi-Wan Kenobi. Cody then looked at the astromech droid and saw that it was the former General Skywalker's droid. "I need to have a meeting with the commanders, General Kenobi. It seems that this message needs to be heard in a meeting."

A few minutes later, several holograms appeared on the chairs. They were images of every clone commander that were part of the rebellion: Commander Gree, Commander Bacara, Commander Bly, Commander Thire, Commander Appo and Commander Neyo. The structure of High Command was that each clone commander would lead the rebellion for two years as Supreme Commander before handing it to another. It was Cody's turn and his first in the two year term in office.

"Gentlemen, let us begin the meeting with a message from Princess Leia Organa of Alderaan. R2, play the message," announced Cody as the droid started the message.

 _"General Kenobi and Supreme Commander Cody. Years ago you served my father in the Clone Wars. Now he begs you to send reinforcements to aid him in his struggle against the Empire. I regret that I am unable to present my father's request to you in person, but my ship has fallen under attack, and I'm afraid my mission to escort you to Alderaan has failed. I have placed information vital to the survival of the Rebellion into the memory systems of this R2 unit. My father will know how to retrieve it. You must see this droid safely delivered to him on Alderaan. This is our most desperate hour. Help me, 212th battalion. You're my only hope,_ " informed Leia in the hologram.

"It seems that time has come for us to at long last appear. We may have secure comms, but we can't risk the fact that the Empire might be listening in. So we might have to do this the old fashioned way. Captain Waxer, along with Vice Commander Fox and three other men, will go with General Kenobi to a friend of mine called Han Solo. We will pay him for his part in the mission. The 212th will distract the stormtroopers here in Tatooine. Our Venators will also attack the star destroyers up in the sky as well as to provide cover for Solo's transport to jump to Alderaan. Once that is done, the 212th shall head to Yavin IV and rendezvous with the 501st. Agreed?" announced Cody after a moment of thought.

All of the commanders agreed on this and the meeting was quickly adjourned.

"General, I suggest you get ready. Waxer knows Solo, so he will go along with you. Fox, I want you and your men prepped and ready for another mission. This time, arm yourself with more weapons. Take off your armour before you leave. We can't have you getting any attention from the Imperials. I'm going to get the men ready for the attack. It's time for us to appear once more" Cody left the room to prepare for the attack, leaving Fox and Waxer along with Obi-Wan, 3PO, R2D2 and Luke.

 **Hangar Bay**

Many 212th troopers were seen going into the LAAT/I and LAAT/C, carrying AT-TEs. Cody stood on one of the crates, "Men, the time has come to show how fierce the 212th are! For 19 years, we have prepared and trained for this day. We will attack Mos Eisley and free Tatooine of the Imperial hold and ensure freedom in the galaxy. It is time for the true Republic to appear! On this day, we take back the Galaxy!"

The clones roared with eagerness and quickly got on the Venators and LAAT/Is. The hangar bay doors opened. Once opened, the transport ships and the Venators quickly came out. The fleet of LAAT/Is headed to Mos Eisley to eliminate the stormtroopers there.

 **Mos Eisley**

The patrolling stormtroopers were watching, as usual, but then they heard a distant sound of engine. Looking around, they saw a fleet of LAAT/Is landing and the 212th quickly killed the patrol and stormed the city. AT-TE fired their cannons at the town as well, sending many civilians ducking for cover. More LAAT/Is appeared, and the stormtroopers were quickly overwhelmed by the oncoming number of clone troopers in their phase II armour. A raging battle between the clones and the stormtroopers took place. Many stormtroopers were killed, but only a few clones were killed. It seemed that many of the stormtroopers had bad aims. A distant ship was seen going and it was Solo's Millenium Falcon escorted by two Z-95 Headhunters.

 **Tatooine Space**

The three Venators fired their guns on the Star Destroyer, while the pilots were having dog fights with the TIE fighters in their Arc 170 and Z-95 Headhunters. The Millennium Falcon flew behind the Venators and one of the pilots in the escort was Captain Davijaan—or Oddball, as he was known while he was in pilot mode. "General Kenobi and Solo, you are clear to go. Give the Imperials hell!"

The Millenium Falcon launched into hyperspace just as the Venators finally overwhelmed and destroyed the lone Star Destroyer.

 **One hour before the Battle for Tatooine**

A speeder was heading towards Mos Eisley and on the speeders were Obi Wan Kenobi, Luke Skywalker, C-3PO, R2-D2, Captain Waxer, Vice-Commander Fox, Dean and Zero. Everyone was wearing robes to disguise themselves with the exception of Luke and the droids. They stopped by Luke's home at his request but when they got there, the house was charred and two bodies were found. Luke's uncle and aunt were dead. So Luke decided to go with them, having nothing to stay for. When they got into Mos Eisley. They saw all kinds of trouble. Trouble like patrolling stormtroopers, rough bounty hunters and the likes. They were stopped by a patrol. The clones on the speeder, gripped the handle of their DC-15S carbines in case of trouble but Obi Wan used a Jedi mind trick to bypass the patrol. When they arrived at the Mos Eisley cantina, Obi Wan stopped Luke.

"Now, Luke. I have been meaning to give you something before we left the base and now I can give it you. Waxer, give me the lightsaber" said Obi Wan

Waxer took a cylindrical object out of his backpack and handed it to Obi Wan.

"This was your father's lightsaber. Don't lose it! I told your father enough times about this." Said Obi Wan.

The group went inside the cantina with Dean and Zero guarding the droids outside. Waxer found Chewbacca and greeted him in Wookie language. Waxer went with Chewbacca with Obi Wan and Luke following along with Fox. On a small table, they met a dashing young man with a tough and rougish look.

"Waxer, it's good to see you. My name is Han Solo, Captain of the Millenium Falcon. Chewie tells me you are in need of something. So Waxer, what is it this time? Supplies? Detonators?" said Solo as he leaned forward.

"Us. We need you to take us to Alderaan on a mission. Eight of us. And no Imperial trouble as usual." Said Waxer

"Well, that's the trick isn't? That'll cost you extra though. 10,000 credits in advance." Informed Han of the payment.

"10,000?! We could almost buy our own ship for that! Why don't we just use your ships from the base, Waxer?" said Luke as he was shocked at the payment

"Too noticeable. We need to be discrete. Solo, we don't have 10,000 right now. But we can pay you 2,000 credits now plus 15,000 when we reach Alderaan. Is that good enough?" said Waxer

"17,000?! Alright you guys got yourself a ship. We'll leave as soon as you are ready. Docking bay 94." Said Han as he straightened up.

"94. We've asked Jabba the Hutt to send some of our equipment to be stored in your smuggling compartments. We'll see you shortly." Said Waxer as he and the group got up to get ready.

The 212th Attack Battalion made an agreement with Jabba the Hutt on equipment and weapons. Jabba agreed to help them since he owed them a debt for saving his business from Imperials 18 years ago. The agreement would come to an end when it was time to come out of hiding for the clone rebellion. The group headed to the hangar aby, where the Millenium Falcon was waiting for them. Everyone got aboard and at that moment, Imperial Stormtroopers started firing at the ship. Waxer and Han started firing back at them. Waxer fired his DC-15S carbine furiously at the stormtroopers while at the same time, moving backwards to the entrance of the ship. As soon as the clone captain of the 212th got on, the ship took off and was immediately escorted by two Z-95 Headhunters to space just as the 212th began attacking Mos Eisley.

 **Death Star, Alderaan Space**

Commander Stone looked sour. He was in his cell with three of his trusted men from the Jedi Guards. He and his men still had their armour on and Stone was sure that the only reason that they were allowed to keep their armour on was because of the space station's ability to jam communications. One thing that the Death Star didn't plan for was the emergency homing beacon on Stone's DC-15S carbine. Stone's main concern was not how long the rescue party was but the safety of the Princess. He was there when Leia was born and swore to protect the newborn girl at any cost. Moments later, he heard shooting and shouts outside the cell. Because of the shooting, all of the detention cell doors were opened and Stone and the other Jedi Guard clones came out. He saw Captain Waxer along with Vice-Commander Fox, Dean and Zero in their Phase II armour. Fox ran up to Stone and said, "Commander, I am glad that you are alright. Here's your carbine sir. We took it out of the armoury, where it was stored."

Fox gave Stone the carbine blaster and also, gave three DC-15A blaster rifles to three other clone prisoners. Fox saw Princess Leia and gave her one of his DC-17 blaster pistol for her. The clones then, got ready to fire at the turbolift entrance. The stormtroopers then, flooded the main entrance area but were shot at by the clones, Han and Chewbacca. They kept firing until Leia fired her blaster pistol at the garbage chute.

Leia turned to everyone and said, "Come on, get in!"

Luke went in first followed by Leia, Han, Chewbacca and the clones. Before going the chute, Waxer threw a thermal detonator to cover the group. The detonator exploded, sending many stormtroopers to their deaths. The group managed to get out of the garbage compartment before they were crushed. The clones led Leia to the Millenium Falcon. When they got there, they found a group of stormtroopers guarding the ship. The clones prepared to fire their blasters when the stormtroopers left to see a duel between Vader and Obi Wan. They withheld their blasters and made a run for the ship with only Luke and Waxer stopping to see Obi Wan. Obi Wan saw them and smiled to Vader. He then, raised his lightsaber up, lowering his guard, allowing the dark sith lord to strike him down but before he struck him down, Obi Wan disappeared.

"NO/GENERAL!" shouted Luke and Waxer at the same time. This attracted the attention of the spectating stormtroopers, where they opened fire at the two. Waxer was the first to react by firing his blaster carbine at them. Each shots were successful. He then, shot the door control in which, Vader was still in. Waxer then ran to the ship with Luke in tow, where Millenium Falcon immediately took off when the two got on board. Waxer then, sat down and had a flashback of memories of his time with Obi Wan. Fighting beside him during the Clone Wars. His time with Numa in Ryloth. His near death on Umbara, where Obi Wan managed to find him and got him to medical. Waxer took out his holocom and contacted the 212th Attack Battalion fleet. Supreme Commander Cody appeared and said, "Waxer, it's good to hear from you. Where's General Kenobi? I would be pleased to inform him of our victory in Tatooine when we meet up in Yavin IV."

Waxer didn't say anything at first and lowered his head. His head rose up after a few seconds and said, "General Kenobi is KIA. Killed by Darth Vader."

Cody lowered his helmet covered head in sadness. He rose up and said, "I see. Regroup on Yavin IV. We are preparing for our assault on the Death Star. Cody out."

The hologram disappeared and Waxer put it away in his belt. He knew that the death of Obi Wan, would greatly reduce the morale of the 212th Attack Battalion. He knew that in the chain of command, Cody would take over as leader of the 212th Attack Battalion. Waxer snapped himself out of the memory lane and began preparing to get off the ship.

 **Yavin IV, 501** **st** **Legion Base, New Republic HQ**

The Millenium Falcon landed into one of the docking bays of the base. The group was greeted by Ahsoka Tano of the 501st Legion and Plo Koon of the 104th Battalion with a squad of clones behind them as security.

"Welcome, Leia, to the 501st Legion base. This will be the base, where the planning of the assault will be held. Supreme Commander Cody is already waiting for the plans and our orders to launch the assault." Said Plo Koon as he walked besides Leia to the Command Centre.

The group reached the briefing area and huddled over the Death Star's plan. Finding out the weak point, which was the exhaust port, Cody was ordered by the Jedi to launch the assault. Cody appointed Davijaan as Leader of the assault. Davajaan selected his Oddball group and for the final member, he went up to Luke and said, "Luke, how would you like to be part of Oddball squadron? I could use a good pilot like you. If you're your father's son, I'm sure you got his skills as a pilot."

"Yes of course!" replied Luke happily as he was more than happy to help out the assault.

"Good. Get your uniform and helmet. You're going to be piloting one of our Arc-170s for this mission. Get ready, kid." Said Davijaan as he went to prepare his squadron for the assault.

A few minutes later, everyone was prepared and huddled in the war room to hear of the mission.

"Pilots, the moment has come to deliver a striking blow on the Empire. The Death Star will be coming to Yavin IV as we speak. Your mission is to destroy the Death Star by sending modified proton torpedoes into the exhaust port thus destroying it. Men, this is it. Our chance. Our moment. May the Force be with us. Dismissed!" Briefed Cody.

The men went to their respective squadrons. Luke walked in the clone trooper's phase II pilot armour with his helmet on his hand (AN: Revenge of the Sith pilot helmet and clothing). He saw Han packing up his reward and went up to him.

"So…you got your reward and you're just leaving then?" said Luke with disappointment in his voice.

"That's right, yeah! I got some old debts I've got to pay off with this stuff. Even if I didn't, you don't think I'd be fool enough to stick around here, do you? Why don't you come with us? You're pretty good in a fight. I could use you." said Han as he prepares to leave.

"Come on! Why don't you take a look around? You know what's about to happen, what they're up against. They could use a good pilot like you. You're turning your back on them. On Waxer. On the 212th." Exclaimed Luke with anger.

"What good's a reward if you ain't around to use it? Besides, attacking that battle station ain't my idea of courage. More like suicide." Replied Han

"Well, take care of yourself, Han. I guess that's what you're best at, isn't it?" said Luke as he turned away to go to his Starfighter.

Han hesitated a bit and shouted, "Hey Luke….May the Force be with you."

Luke nodded and walked to his Arc-170. There, he was greeted by a clone trooper. "Sir, I'll be your co-pilot for this Starfighter. My designation is CT-4981. Men here call me Contrail. It's an honour to be riding out with the son of my mentor, General Anakin Skywalker. This here is Sight, he will be your rear gunner."

Luke was surprised that the co-pilot knew his father and said, "Sure. Thanks for having me. Shall we?"

"Yes sir. We shall." Replied Contrail. Both the pilot got into their seats as well as Sight and started up the fighter with R2 in the middle of the fighter.

All the fighters of the Rebel Open Circle fleet were ready to go. The hangar roof opened and endless streams of Arc-170 fighters, V-19 Torrents and Clone war era Y-Wings went out to meet the Death Star.

Commander Davijaan led the fleet of fighters to space. "Okay. This is Oddball leader, Oddball Squadron, do you copy?"

"Oddball One, copy."

"Oddball Two, copy"

"Oddball Three, copy"

"Oddball Four, copy"

"Oddball Five, copy"

"This is Oddball Six, I copy" said Luke as he prepared for the battle.

Contrail noticed the young pilot's nervousness and said, "Kid, relax. Feel the fighter. Feel it as if it's a part of you."

With Contrail's advice, Luke began to calm down. Then, the Death Star popped into view.

"By the Force, it's big!" said Oddball Two.

Davijaan immediately began to get serious. "Alright, all squadrons! Set S-foils into attack position!"

All of the Arc-170s began to deploy their S-foils with V-19 Torrents wining up their guns as well as the Y-wings.

Davijaan then, shouted, "Split up! Oddball squadron with me. The rest, see what you can do on destroying the station's guns."

The Arc-170s began to swarm all over the Death Star with many of its guns began to fire rapidly at the small fighters. The big guns couldn't hit them due to the fighter's small size. Oddball squadron dodged the turret's constant fire until Oddball Four began to notice a small force heading their way.

"Oddball leader, I'm seeing TIE fighters heading into our direction. What's the attack plan?" said Oddball Four

"Split formation! Draw them away from the trenches so that the Y-Wings can deploy their torpedoes." Ordered Davijaan.

The Arc-170s then, drew the TIE fighters onto a one to on dog fight. With the Arc-170s supreme speed, the TIE fighters had little chance to catch up to them and ended up being killed. Luke was trying to shake a TIE fighter off his back and said, "Sight, see what you can do to get rid of him!"

"Copy that!" said Sight as he manned the back gun and fired. This caused the TIE fighter to explode when the lasers hit it.

"There goes the bombers" Commented Contrail as he saw a group of three Y Wings heading into the trench to the exhaust port.

"Men, man your computers and ready the torpedoes!" shouted the bomber leader.

The three Y-Wings dodged every turret lasers as they inched ever so closer to their target. Suddenly, the turrets stopped firing.

"Wait, why did they stop? Command, the turrets stopped firing. Something is wrong." Relayed the leader as he looked around.

The Y-Wing, on the left of the leader, suddenly exploded with its pilot being sent into space. Behind the group was three TIE fighters with the leader being Darth Vader. Vader quickly dispatched the second Y-Wing before moving on to the leader.

"They're all over me! I can't shake him! Vader is on me! I need back up now!" shouted the leader while at the same time, his rear gunner was firing everything at the TIE fighters behind them. Vader then, fired on to the Y-Wings with the leader screaming and the bomber sent spiralling to the wall of the trench.

Davijaan looked at the situation and ordered, "Alright. Squadrons, do what you can to eliminate the TIE fighters. Oddball Four and Six, you're with me. We're going to run the trench."

Oddball Four and Luke broke formations and escorted Davijaan to the exhaust port with Vader's squad behind them. Their rear gunner fired upon the TIE fighters, trying to eliminate them with Sight managing to hit one but didn't destroy it. Vader then, destroyed Oddball Four with only Davijaan and Luke left. Vader switched his target to Davijaan but only managed to hit Davijaan's rear gunner, killing him. Davijaan said, "Listen Luke. You can do this. Contrail, help the kid. I can't make the run. You're going to have to do this." With that, Davijaan pulled out of the trench and helped the other squadron's dog fights.

 **Command Center, Yavin IV**

Everyone watched with anticipation. Cody looked at the holo table of the battle with Plo Koon, Ahsoka, Leia, Rex, Appo and Wolffe all looking anxious and nervous. When words came through of the bomber squad's fates, everyone held the table tighter than ever.

 **Yavin IV space, Death Star trench**

Luke manned his targeting sight on his helmet HUD. Sight continued firing with Contrail helping Luke targeting the exhaust port. Luke was sweating with nervousness until he heard a voice, _"Use the Force, Luke!"_

Luke heard the voice and was unsure and the voice yet again said, _"Let go, Luke"_

Luke was then, determined and turned off his targeting HUD and sped up. Contrail looked at Luke and nodded. He also, turned the targeting computer off and prepared the torpedoes.

" **Luke, Contrail! What happened? You turned your computer off!"** shouted Cody through communications.

"Nothing. I'm alright." Replied Luke

Vader adjusted his aim and said to himself, "The Force is strong with this one." He fired his lasers and only managed to hit R2. Luke looked back and said, "I lost R2!"

Contrail then, shouted, "We'll worry about him later! Concentrate on your target!"

The Death Star was now in range of Yavin IV and the weapon began wining up. Luke increased the acceleration with Contrail helping to divert power and Sight continuing to fire at the TIE fighters but missing. Vader had Luke within his sight and fired but then! Out of the blue, the TIE fighter on Vader's left exploded. The Millenium Falcon came into view

"Yahoo!" shouted Han and he fired at the second TIE fighter, causing it to collide with Vader's TIE fighter and sending him spiralling into space.

"You're all clear, kid! Now, let's blow this thing and go home!" shouted Han over his radio.

Luke then, fired two proton torpedoes and went out of the trench. The rest of the assault squadrons were heading back to Yavin IV when the Death Star exploded into a supernova like explosion.

"Great shot kid! That was one in a million!" Shouted Han.

Other Oddballs began cheering with Davijaan smiling as they headed back.

 **Yavin IV, docking bay**

Luke, Contrail and Sight were greeted by a wave of clones and allies. Everyone was cheering and clapping them on their backs. Leia greeted them with hugs. She hugged Sight first, then Contrail and then, Luke. Han came in and greeted Luke with a hug as well. R2 was slowly lifted out of the Arc-170. With clone technicians racing to repair the brave droid.

 **Ceremony room**

( _Insert: The Throne Room/End Title theme)_

Luke, Han, Davijaan, Contrail and Sights went to the entrance of the ceremony room. Luke was dressed with a yellow jacket with Han dressed with a black blue jacket. Davijaan was in his Phase II armour with Contrail and Sights the same. The five men walked up to the ceremony stage, passing the men of the 501st, 212th and 104th. All the clones of their respective battalions were dressed in their phase II armour and had the DC-15A rifles on their sides and their helmet on their heads. The five arrived at the stage and were greeted by Plo Koon, Ahsoka Tano, Supreme Commander Cody, Commander Wolffe, Commander Appo, Captain Rex and Leia. Leia then, put medals for valour on their jacket and for the clones, their armours. The five of the awarded then, turned to the crowd and the whole clone rebellion cheered! They had won a decisive victory over the Empire but the fight was far from over! They shall not stop until the rest of the galaxy is free of the Empire's tyrant!

( _Insert: End Title (A New Hope version))_

 **AN: That's the end of A New Hope! Sorry it took long but nevertheless, I managed to finish it before the end of July! Now for the next Episode! Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back! See you soon in August!**


	2. Announcement!

**Announcement!**

 **There will be a poll on the Star Wars AU Series. There are three choices:**

 **Continue to write the movies in chronological order**

 **Just write a collection of one shots containing battles in the Galactic War, pitying the Clone army against the Imperials starting from Hoth to Endor**

 **Skip altogether and go to The Force Awakens**

 **Those are your choices. A word on Harry Potter and the Clone Army series, I am currently making chapter 2 and will come out soon. Hold your horses and wait!**

 **Thank You for your patience!**

 **Kind Regards,**

 **Moritaka1900**


	3. Notice to all! Episode V is out!

**Author's Notice**

 **Episode V is up now! Those of you who loved this fic, can now read Episode V!**


End file.
